


Dream a little dream of me

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019
Summary: В первом сезоне Пенни стал свидетелем сна Квентина о Кхалисси-Элис и Лее-Джулии. Но после определенных событий сны Квентина сильно изменились.





	Dream a little dream of me

— Чувак, ты болен. Я серьезно.

Пенни буравил его своим укоризненно-уничижительным взглядом уже минут двадцать. Квентин спрятался за книгой, делая вид, что боевые заклинания его интересуют куда больше, чем мнение Пенни. Сам Пенни перечитывал «Филлори и далее», третью часть, в надежде найти свежим взглядом что-то, что даст им подсказку, как избавиться от Мартина Чатвина. Но, кажется, ему было не интересно.

— Твои сны, — продолжил Пенни. — Они всегда были ненормальными, но в этот раз ты перешел все границы.

Квентин разозлился:

— Тогда, может, хватит смотреть мои сны?  
— Я не могу! — возмущенно повысил голос Пенни. — Они тебе снятся слишком громко!

На самом деле, Квентин в последнее время спал довольно плохо. Предательство Джулии серьезно подкосило его. Он и представить не мог, зачем ей понадобилось похищать Зверя и единственное оружие, способное его убить. Элиот остался в Филлори, и неясно, сможет ли он вообще когда-то вернуться. Элис избегала его, а Марго... была Марго. Слишком много всего сразу навалилось, раньше Квентину никогда не приходилось спасать сразу два мира. Может, Пенни был прав. Может, у него действительно появились проблемы. Но Квентин не запоминал свои сны, а идти к психологу он не мог. Что он скажет? «Я переспал с двумя моими друзьями, меня бросила девушка, а лучшая подруга похитила парня, который пытается уничтожить нас, а заодно волшебный мир из книги сказок. Моя бывшая выпила сперму местного бога, друг стал Верховным Королем, но проблема не решилась. Что я чувствую, спрашиваете?»

— Я не помню, что мне снилось, — честно сказал Квентин.  
— А как мне теперь развидеть? — мрачно отозвался Пенни.

* * *

Заклинаний в книге было два. Первое позволило бы ему осознавать себя во сне полностью, второе — только запомнить сны. Поколебавшись, Квентин решил, что хочет разобраться в себе, а не почувствовать себя героем «Начала», и выбрал второе. Заклинание шло в комплексе с небольшим ритуалом, в котором нужно было выпить розовую воду, но почерк у автора был нечетким, а единицы измерения незнакомыми. Можно, конечно, было бы спросить у Элис, но Квентин старался не попадаться ей на глаза. В общежитии физкидов ему удалось отловить только Тодда и Джоша, оба были под галлюциногенными морковками.

— Чувак, это два глотка, — подсказал ему Джош.

Он водил руками перед собой, словно пытался что-то поймать. Поэтому Квентин засомневался:

— Ты уверен?  
— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, когда дело касается дозировок, — оскорбился Джош.  
— Он не ошибается, — с блаженной улыбкой подтвердил Тодд.  
— И потом, — продолжил Джош, — розовая вода влияет здесь только на продолжительность действия заклинания. Выпьешь мало — оно развеется, выпьешь слишком много... что ж...

Он захихикал и сполз с дивана на пол.

— ...придется промыть тебе желудок, — закончил Тодд.

Квентину ничего не оставалось, кроме как поверить.

Перед сном он прочел заклинание, зачаровал воду и сделал два глотка. Сон пришел очень быстро...

* * *

— Робин, где тебя носит?

Квентин возмутился и подтащил за шиворот сопротивляющегося Пенни — тот нелепо махал связанными руками, ярко-зеленый костюм с вопросительными знаками выглядел на нем очень непривычно.

— Я поймал Загадочника, — похвастался Квентин. — А вы тут чем занимались?  
— Мр-р-р... — томно протянула Марго и соблазнительно повела плечами. — Мы с Бэтменом как раз говорили о том, как Готэм может достойно отблагодарить своих героев.

На ней был надет (или, скорее, натянут) черный латексный костюм и маска с кошачьими ушами. Впрочем, надет он на ней был недолго. Элиот протянул руку и потянул вниз молнию у нее на груди. Марго прильнула ближе к Элиоту, одетому в костюм Бэтмена, и жадно поцеловала.

Элиот протянул Квентину руку, и Кью ее принял. Он подошел еще ближе. Элиот немедленно запустил ладонь в его волосы и притянул для поцелуя. Марго опустилась на колени и стащила с Квентина зеленые шорты.

— Пиздец, ты и меня в это втянул, — горестно отозвался из кресла Пенни, глядя, как его двойник, Пенни-загадочник, ерзает на полу.

* * *

— Часть корабля, часть команды, — шепнул Элиот ему на ухо.

Чьи-то руки обхватили Квентина за плечи, и, запрокинув голову, он увидел Марго, тело которой частично утопало в палубе. Она втянула в рот мочку его уха.

— Не сопротивляйтесь, капитан Тёрнер, — сказала она, а Элиот протолкнул в Квентина скользкий от масла палец.

— Да проснись ты уже! — застонал Пенни и уронил лицо в ладони.

* * *

— Ты сказал ему... что?! — бушевала Элис.  
— Два глотка, — уныло ответил Джош.  
— Капли! Всего две капли!

Элис присела на кровать и положила руку на лоб Квентина. Ладонью она почувствовала выступившую испарину. Кью нервно дернулся и затих.

— И как мы промоем ему желудок, если он в бессознательном состоянии? — виновато спросил Тодд.

Квентин застонал.

— Можем поискать заклинание, — неуверенно отозвалась Элис. — Хорошо, что ты позвал меня, Пенни. Бедный Кью, должно быть, ему снятся страшные кошмары.  
— Ага, кошмары... — отозвался Пенни из кресла, глядя в одну точку. — Невообразимые.

* * *

Железная ладонь по ощущениям не казалась металлической вообще. Вибраниум — поистине удивительный металл.

— Мы не бросим тебя, Капитан Америка, — сказала одетая в военную форму сороковых годов Марго. — И ты меня не бросай. — добавила она и села Квентину на лицо.

— Боже... — пробормотал Квентин. — Элиот!  
— Кто такой, черт возьми, Элиот? — непонимающе спросил Зимний Солдат, не переставая дрочить Квентину.

* * *

— Кто сказал, что нельзя скрещивать лучи? — лукаво улыбнулась Марго, прежде чем принять в рот оба их члена.

* * *

Декан Фогг, кажется, выглядел недовольным, но из-за огромных темных очков это было сложно понять. Но вряд ли он был счастлив от того, что его разбудили среди ночи и привели в общежитие физкидов.

— Это будет нелегко, — сказал декан. — Эликсиры вроде розовой воды быстро всасываются в кровь, промыванием желудка здесь не поможешь.  
— Может, оставим его так? — предложил Тодд. — Ему вроде нормально.

Он указал на стояк, явно выделяющийся на фоне одеяла. Элис пождала губы.

— Ну нет, давайте его будить!

* * *

В черных кожаных плащах они выглядели так круто, что Квентину хотелось полюбоваться еще на их отражение в темной витрине ночного магазина.

— Скорее! — Марго толкнула его в плечо, и они побежали по улице.

Завернув за угол, они резко остановились. Элиот в классическом костюме-двойке, белой рубашке и галстуке уже направлял на них пистолет.

— Мистер Андерсон. Тринити. — поприветствовал он их. — Бежать бесполезно, мои люди уже перекрыли все выходы из Матрицы.

— А как насчет этого выхода? — игриво спросила Марго и шлепнула Кью по заднице.

Элиот убрал за пояс пистолет и достал из нагрудного кармана два презерватива:

— Красный или синий?  
— Оба, конечно же, — страстно сказала Марго, приблизилась к Элиоту и затянула его в жаркий поцелуй.

* * *

— Север на твоей стороне, Молодой Волк. И Р’глор открыл мне в огне новое видение...

Марго опустилась на колени перед троном, красный подол ее платья устилал пол ярким огнем.

— Я буду до конца с тобой, брат, — мягко произнес Элиот.

Он наклонился к Квентину и мягко прижался губами. Поцелуй был нежным, хотя ощущение некоторой неправильности не покидало Квентина.

— Когда... когда я стану королем Севера, я признаю тебя Старком, наследником Винтерфелла, Джон. Тебе больше не нужно будет носить черные одежды, — пообещал Квентин.  
— Я дал клятву, — напомнил Элиот и погладил его по щеке.  
— А я дам вам обоим, — сказала Марго и скинула с себя платье.  
— За что это моя жизнь? — риторически спросил Пенни, но его никто не услышал.

* * *

Квентин полетел в пропасть.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг него стояли Элис, Джош, декан Фогг, Тодд и Пенни.

— Что... что случилось? — сонно спросил Квентин.

Элис с очень громким молчанием развернулась и вышла из комнаты.

— Извини, бро, — пробормотал Джош, и они с Тоддом вышли вслед за ней.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — от души сказал Пенни.

Квентин непонимающе заморгал.

— Да что я сделал-то?

Декан Фогг коротко кашлянул.

— Пенни, у меня в кабинете есть отличный виски, а еще зелье — забвения. Возможно, тебе стоит принять и то, и другое.  
— С удовольствием, декан, — ответил Пенни.

Квентин остался в комнате один. Странно, но свой сон он так и не запомнил.

«Приму больше розовой воды», — подумал он и потянулся к бутылочке.


End file.
